


Testa fulva

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Ron Weasley.
Series: H.P.S.P. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Fleur, Ron  
> Prompt: E' andato a invitare Fleur al ballo!

Invito

Ron avanzò, le mani gli sudavano e sentì una fitta al petto. Le narici gli bruciavano e la gola gli ardeva. Il viso gli divenne vermiglio come i suoi capelli e sentiva le orecchie fischiare, la punta bollente dei padiglioni auricolari gli pungeva. Deglutì e avanzò, le gambe gli tremavano. Aprì la bocca e rimase con le labbra spalancate. Guardò i capelli di Fleur volteggiarle intorno al viso. La tre-quarti di Veela sbatté gli occhi, il Weasley osservò le ciglia di lei tremare leggermente. Fece un passo barcollando, boccheggiò e la vide voltarsi verso di lui. Fleur si voltò e guardò il rosso cadere in ginocchio. Ridacchiò coprendo il verso simile a un gemito spezzato di Ron. Ginny sospirò e corse verso il fratello.

“Che è successo?” domandò con la voce tremante Hermione, avvicinandosi ai due rossi.

“E' andato a invitare Fleur al ballo!” urlò la Weasley.


	2. San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al:  
> "The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!   
> Tabella Rosso: Prompt 05 San Valentino.

San Valentino

Grattastinchi si piegò in avanti. I vapori provenienti dalla pentola investirono il suo muso. Miagolò e i baffi gli vibrarono. Spostò il capo, dimenò la coda lasciando una scia pelosa sui fornelli.

“Scendi subito da lì!” gridò Hermione. Il gatto si voltò verso la padrona. Zampettò fino al bordo e saltò sul pavimento. La donna incrociò le braccia e negò con il capo. Sporse il labbro e appoggiò i dorsi delle mani sui fianchi.

“ … ma guarda tu” borbottò. Sentì un rumore metallico provenire dall’altra stanza.

-Non basta che lavoro fuori!- pensò esasperata. Alzò il capo e guardò il soffitto. Sbuffò, riabbassò il capo e tolse un ciuffo di capelli crespi dal viso. Si girò e raggiunse la parete. Abbassò la maniglia della porta e l’attraversò. Sgranò gli occhi.

Suo marito era in ginocchio per terra. Indossava un grembiule rosa, aveva dei guanti da forno e teneva una teglia tra le mani. Il piccolo Hugo era aggrappato al capo del genitore. Loro figlia Rose era in piedi lì accanto e guardava dei biscotti neri riversati sul pavimento.

Ron sorrise, s’intravedeva un principio di barba rossiccia. Le gote arrossate mettevano in risalto le lentiggini e la punta delle sue orecchie era rossa come i capelli.

“Miseriaccia … sorpresa saltata …” si lamentò. Hermione sorrise e si avvicinò. Piegò le ginocchia, si arcuò in avanti e sporse il capo. Prese un biscotto annerito di forma circolare e lo guardò. Intravide al suo interno dei pezzi di cioccolato.

“Ergh … buon san valentino mamma …” biascicò Rose.

“Doveva dirlo papà!” si lamentò Hugo. Hermione chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere. Riabbassò il capo e guardò il marito sollevarsi.

“Lasciate … faccio io” disse.


	3. La gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges.  
> Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
> Prompt: "Weasley, sono sicura che queste non sono le mutande di Harry!" disse Hermione.  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter a Martowl Efp, ma può essere sviluppata da chiunque.

La gelosia  
  
  
Hermione mosse un paio di volte la bacchetta, lo stracciò continuò a passare accanto alla finestra aperta, dei libri si sollevarono da sopra la scrivania andando nella libreria e uno spolverino passò su quest’ultima. La donna sospirò, si chinò e afferrò un calzino strappato a metà ricoperto d’olio, si voltò e raggiunse la spazzatura, lo gettò dentro sopra una fetta di pizza ricoperta di muffa.  
“Non sono due Auror, sono due sporcaccioni che lasciano l’ufficio puzzolente! Devono ringraziare che lavoro al Ministero o nuoterebbero nelle schifezze!” gridò. Si girò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo un paio di mutande rosse di pizzo. Si avvicinò, si piegò e digrignò i denti.  
“Harry è in missione da due giorni e ieri questo non c’era” sussurrò. Sentì dei passi, strinse la bacchetta e si voltò. I capelli tendenti al riccio le ondeggiarono intorno al viso e le iridi le brillarono, allungò la banchetta e pronunciò l’incantesimo. Una serie di canarini uscirono dalla punta e colpirono sulla fronte Ron Weasley. Il rosso si protesse la testa con il braccio, sgranò gli occhi e guardò la moglie.  
“E questo perché?!” strillò. Si mise a correre, si abbassò e si nascose sotto la scrivania. Si barricò con una poltrona e i volatili ci andarono a sbattere esplodendo in nuvolette gialle, alcune piume caddero a terra. Hermione fece levitare la poltrona, lo stracciò e lo spolverino caddero a terra. Si piegò, afferrò il consorte per un braccio e lo strattonò.  
“Esci fuori fedifrago” sibilò. Ron obbedì e deglutì, guardò il sedile abbattersi a terra con un tonfo.  
“Miseriaccia, sembri mia madre quando mi chiama Ronald” sussurrò. Hermione indicò le mutande con la bacchetta e le fece levitare.  
“Weasley, sono sicura che queste non sono le mutande di Harry” sibilò la castana. Ron sospirò e si grattò la testa.  
“Amore quelle sono un manufatto oscuro in cui un’emulatrice di Bellatrix ha cercato di mettere i suoi ricordi. E se non ci credi puoi benissimo buttarle in un pensatoio, così vedrai che ti ho detto la verità” spiegò. Hermione arrossì, si portò una mano alla bocca e si voltò.  
“Oh Ron” mormorò. Lo abbracciò, alzò il capo e lo baciò sulle labbra. Le orecchie del Weasley divennero vermiglie, le sentì bollenti e anche le guance sotto le efelidi si arrossarono. Strinse Hermione, la ricambiò e si staccò sorridendo.  
“Se è per avere questo trattamento, allora sì gelosa tutti i giorni” mormorò.


	4. Lumache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 19. Hurt/Comfort  
> » N° parole: 104  
> Lista: PumpFIC 2020.

Lumache

Ron aveva il viso verdastro, stringeva spasmodicamente il secchio contro l’addome, vomitandovi all’interno delle lumache, che colavano bava umidiccia. Stava con la schiena curva ed ogni tanto sputava dei grumi melmosi.

Sentì la mano di Hermione accarezzargli la schiena, mentre gli sussurrava gentilmente. “Andrà tutto bene, mi occupo io di te”.

La mano di lei s’inumidì per il sudore di lui.

“Non avresti dovuto difendermi. Era soltanto Malfoy, tutto quello che dice quell’idiota non può offendermi” disse gentilmente Granger.

Harry parlottava con Hagrid vicino alla finestra.

Weasley vomitò un denso filamento di bava, sgranando gli occhi arrossati.

Esalò a fatica: “Io ti difenderò sempre”.

[104].


End file.
